


The Other End of the Line

by stonegirl77



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, From a prompt, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegirl77/pseuds/stonegirl77
Summary: From a prompt I found (and have no idea of the source, so if it's yours, please tell me!): Imagine talking with Bucky on the phone while he’s away and over time the friendly “love you” turned into an “I love you”





	1. Can't Sleep

“Oh, come on, Barnes.” I ran my hand through my hair absently, hand easing the knots out of it automatically as I grinned into the phone. “We all know Sam’s the one doing most of the chatting up to the ladies. Steve’s got all the game of a tin can. A shiny one.”

“A shiny tin can?” I could hear the smile in his voice, even though I couldn’t see it. “That’s the best you got?”

“It’s 2am here,” I said self-righteously.

“That’s right.” He turned somber. “I’m keeping you up.”

“You aren’t,” I returned. “I called you, remember? Couldn’t sleep.”

“As long as you aren’t getting all self-sacrificing on me,” Bucky said. “I’ve got one martyr on my hands. That’s plenty.”

“No fear,” I said, smiling again. “I like sleep. I just… couldn’t switch off my brain tonight.”

“Wanna talk about it?” _That was the best thing about Bucky. He could ask a question like that and be perfectly happy with whatever answer._

“Nah,” I said, discarding the notion of telling Bucky about the worries that had kept me from sleep. I knew they were ridiculous. Airing them wouldn’t help. “Tell me more about Steve and your night out.”

“You sure you wanna hear about that?” Bucky asked, some long-lost Brooklyn seeping into his usually nondescript accent. “It’s painful.”

“Let’s hear it,” I said, then yawned, hugely, right into the phone.

“Maybe next time,” Bucky suggested. “Sounds like you’re ready to head back to sleep, kiddo.”

“Not a kid,” I reminded him, again. Then I gave another tremendous, albeit silent, yawn. “But you might be right.”

“Night, doll. Love ya.”

“Love ya too, you great lug,” I said, grinning at the nickname. “Night.”

“G’night.” I pulled the phone away from my ear to find the call had already been disconnected.


	2. Paprika

“Ok, so Vision did what now?”

I giggled, trying to compose myself to keep telling the story.

“Poor Wanda,” I said as soon as I could speak properly. “He’d confused cayenne and paprika. Again. And added 2 tablespoons of chili flakes.”

“Let me guess,” Bucky said, voice dry as parchment. “It was teaspoons.”

I nodded, laughing soundlessly. “Yup.”

Bucky let out a breath. “ _Jesus_.”

“And Wanda had a spoonful,” I continued, “And her face turned bright red. I think it was all she could do to thank Viz for cooking before she had to run for the fridge for the ice cream.”

“At least there was ice cream to be eaten,” Bucky said darkly.

“Oh no, what happened?” I asked, mock-concerned. “Don’t tell me the dastardly Captain America ate all of your Karamel Sutra again.”

“Every last spoonful,” Bucky said. I could hear someone saying something in the background. “Oh, come on, Steve, it’s not like there wasn’t Cherry Garcia in there too - cruel and unusual punishment!”

“Do you need help over there?” I asked, suddenly wishing I was there in their kitchen with them instead of back at the Base upstate.

“Nah, I got it,” Bucky said. He sighed. “But this mission blows. Sitting around, not much to do. I can’t wait to get home. Eat my own ice cream.”

“As soon as the mission’s done - ice cream’s on me,” I promised.

“We got another two weeks minimum,” Bucky said tiredly. “But hey, at least we’re not getting shot at this time.”

“Yeah. I like you guys without bullet holes,” I snarked back.

“How’s life at home?” Bucky asked. “Other than Vision trying to kill Wanda with his cooking?”

“Fine,” I said. _Boring._ “Not much to report. I finished that hat Cap wanted, so I’m on to something for Natasha. I’d say not to tell her, but I’m pretty certain she knows.”

“When are you gonna knit me something?” I felt my face flush. A knitting maxim flashed in front of my eyes. _Never knit a significant other a sweater. It dooms the relationship._

_But Bucky’s not my significant other._

_Unfortunately._

“Get yourself on the list, and I will,” I said, using the same half-teasing tone he’d been using. There was a Google doc I worked off of, complete with names, pattern suggestions, and color asks. I’d contact the person next on the list when I started a new project and we hashed out the details. At my current rate, I estimated I’d break even with the list by Christmas. And it was just barely February.

“No chance of me sneaking up the wait list?” Bucky wheedled.

“Nope,” I replied cheerfully. “Them’s the rules, Barnes.” I glanced at the clock. “Shit. I gotta go - meeting with the crew, and I’m late. Talk later?”

“You got it. Love ya, doll.”

“Yeah, you too.” I hit the disconnect button as I began to half-dash through the corridors of the base.


	3. Cookies

“Don’t even think about it-” There was a crash from the other end of the call. “I’m serious, doll -” another crash. “Damn it, Steve, I’m on the phone here.”

I giggled, letting the sound of the mixer be clearly heard through the speaker. “Sorry, Barnes. But it’s Easter. That means I bake, and if you’re not here, you’re shit out of luck.”

“But-” Bucky began.

“No buts,” I said, switching the mixer off so I could actually hear Bucky again. Mixing the batter could wait. “I’ll bake some more when you get back.”

“But it won’t be Easter cookies.” The man was practically whining.

“You really want me to make you sugar cookies that you can decorate pretty colors?” I asked. “Not croissants, or chocolate cake, or that rum-butter cake I made last time? Sugar cookies?”

Bucky sighed so loudly I knew it was all for show. “I guess not.”

“That’s what I thought.” I leaned my hip on the kitchen counter. “You guys staying in Budapest long?”

“Only a couple days,” Bucky said. “Clint and Natalia wanted to - something about fond memories - don’t ask.” I shook my head. “So they’re off doing something while Steve and I try and ferret out signs of another HYDRA base in eastern Europe.”

“Sounds like fun. If there’s anything I can do,” I began.

“I’ll let you know,” Bucky completed. “If we need our favourite Girl Friday, you’re the first one I call.”

“Stellar.” There was another crashing on Bucky’s end.

“Shit, doll, I gotta run. Love ya.”

“Love -” I didn’t even get to finish the word before the dial tone cut me off. Turns out katanas weren’t the best things for cell phones.


	4. Knives

“You’ve got that knife I gave you?” I smoothed the dress out over my hips, checking to see if any of my hidden weapons were visible.

Nothing. Just a line of black fabric, clinging to what curves I had. I smiled into the mirror.

“Yes, dad, I have the knife,” I replied.

Bucky coughed, cleared his throat, then. “I’m not your father.”

_Oh believe me, I’m well aware of that._

“Quit being such a worry wart, then,” I said. “I’ve just got to go plant a bug on a computer and do some hacking.” Steve stepped into the doorway, looking dashing in his tux, and I waved at him. He smiled, then gestured at the phone in my hand, mouthing his best friend’s name.

I nodded.

“Just be careful, ok? Do what Steve tells you.”

“You know, you’d really better be careful what you say,” I shot back, enjoying the banter. Because if I kept snarking at Bucky, I could pretend my own nerves didn’t exist. “Otherwise next time I’ll tell you to do whatever Steve says to do. And we know exactly how much you love doing that.”

Steve chuckled.

Bucky sighed. “I hate being on this end of the conversation.”

“Welcome to my world, Buck-o,” I said. “Don’t worry, though. I’ll be fine, and you’ll be back on the pointy end of things sooner than I can make a shapka for Clint.”

“I gotta get me on that list,” Bucky groused.

“Yea, you do.”

“Five minutes,” Steve said, and I nodded.

“Steve says five minutes,” I repeated for Bucky’s benefit. “I should go.”

“Promise me one thing?” Bucky asked, voice suddenly even more serious than before.

“What’s that?”

“Take care of yourself, ok? Screw the information - we need you alive more than we need it. Ok?”

“I hear you,” I said. “I promise. Life first. Information later.”

“Ok.” Bucky paused. “I… Love ya, doll.”

“Love you too, Bucky. I’ll call you when it’s done.”


	5. Pizza

“You’re kidding me!”

“God, I wish.” Bucky was using his best long-suffering tone. “He’s been going on for two hours about how Maria’s this and Maria’s that - save me, Obi-Wan, you’re my only hope!”

I grinned. “I knew showing you those was an excellent idea. And don’t think I don’t realise you’re just trying to get me to go out with you guys. I’m sure you can handle one pining Steve on your own. Like you said - you’ve had plenty of practice, right?”

“But doll,” he whined.

“But nothing.” I grinned, pulling up at my parking space. “Besides. I’ve got plans tonight.”

“Wait, what?” Bucky’s tone turned serious. “What plans?”

“Look outside,” I said dryly, and waited. A face appeared at the boys’ window, then Bucky hooted over the phone.

“Please tell me that’s you in the car.”

I swung my door open and followed, slamming the door and locking it behind me. “The one and only.” Bucky waved from the window, and I waved back. “Now get your butt to the door and buzz me in.”

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am.” Bucky vanished from the window as I approached the lobby. “You’re the best.”

I blushed, grateful he couldn’t see me right now. “That’s what they tell me.”

“Who’s this _they_?” Bucky sounded almost affronted as he moved through the apartment. I could hear the scuff of his socked feet on the wood of the entrance floor. “You at the door yet?”

“Yuh-huh,” I said, nodding, even though he couldn’t see me. “One to beam up, Scotty.”

“You know Steve’s the Irish one, not me,” Bucky said, even as the door gave its normal atrocious buzz and I pushed my way in, nodding cheerfully at the doorman.

“Yup. Don’t care.” I pushed the elevator button. “Hanging up now. See you in a sec.”

“Love ya, doll.”

I chuckled. So we were doing this, even though I’d see him in a minute? I wasn’t complaining. Not when I got to hear him say he loved me. Even if it was only in a platonic way.

 _Only platonic._ I had to keep reminding myself of that.

“Love you too. You’d better have pizza.”


	6. HYDRA

“No. Absolutely not. Go screw yourself, Bucky Barnes.”

“Doll-”

“Don’t _call_ me that!” It hurt too much, hearing my nickname on his lips when I was so incandescently angry at him.

“What?”

“Don’t call me _doll_ , not now! Not when you know what it does to me. How absolutely fucking dare you!”

“But!”

“You go silent for two weeks - two _weeks_ \- no one will tell me where you are, just that you’re on some mission, and I find out from Sam of all people that you volunteered to go back to HYDRA - _volunteered to go back to HYDRA_ \- do you know how nuts that sounds? How worried I’ve been?” All of my anger left me in a rush and I was left with the hollow space in my gut that had been with me the past two weeks. The worry, the fear.

“I’m sorry.”

I sighed. “Just tell me next time, ok?”

“There wasn’t -“ Bucky started, then sighed himself. “I’ll tell you. Or have someone tell you.”

“Thank you.”

Silence. Then… “So I guess you aren’t coming down to the city?”

I chuckled. “You’re a miscreant and a good-for-nothing, Barnes, and of course I’m coming to the city.”

“Doll.” I let the nickname slide, just this once. Because he was alive - Bucky was _alive_ \- not bleeding out in some mountain range or being tortured or cryogenically frozen somewhere, and that was suddenly the most important thing in the world.

“Clint’s readying the Quinjet. I’ll be there in an hour or so.”

“I love you.”

My breath caught in my throat, hearing those familiar words, words I had started to think I might never hear again.

“I love you too, asshole,” I said, and heard him chuckle before the line went dead.


	7. New York City

Bucky was the first off of his Quinjet. He took one look around and was jogging in our direction even as the turbines slowed. He barely even spared Clint, who was standing next to me, waiting for Natasha, a glance as he barrelled towards me and swept me into a hug before I could quite react.

“Hey,” I managed, my arms flying around his neck as he rocked me backwards, his face burrowed into my shoulder.

“Doll,” he replied, breath hot on my neck as he pulled us both back so I could rest on my own too feet again, holding me tighter still, so much so I could almost hear ribs creaking. “Sorry.”

“You already apologised,” I said, half-laughing, putting a hand on his cheek, pulling with gentle pressure to ask him to show me his face.

He came willingly, eyes over-bright, staring into mine. I knew that look.

“You did what you thought was right,” I told him, understanding now he wasn’t just apologising for disappearing on me. “There’s no need to be sorry.”

Bucky just stared at me, and I wasn’t sure I wanted to decipher the look on his face. There was something there a bit too much like awe for my liking.

“God, I love you,” he said finally, and, in the next instant, as I was processing the words, his hand had moved up to the back of my neck, tilting my head just so as he brushed a kiss across my lips, soft, firm, but with so much feeling behind it I was glad I didn’t have to stand on my own two feet.

He pulled away, my hand still on his cheek, eyes worried now, at my lack of reaction.

“You idiot,” I said, surging up to kiss him back. “I love you too,” I whispered into his ear, chuckling as he pulled me closer with one arm and turned my chin with the other, lips colliding with mine once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are a little short, and this is my first time trying a 5+1 style (although it ended up more like a 5+1+1), but I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Leave a comment below, should you feel so inclined (prompts are always welcome), and check out my tumblr if you'd like to chat - I'm stonegirl77.tumblr.com.


End file.
